Gary ruins everything
by Blaze-chime
Summary: Ash and May are hanging out together in pallet after the sinnoh league, then Gary has to come and ruin everything by being Gary Advanceshipping


**So this is my first fanfiction ever, hope you like it**

Ash was going to kill Gary. Some might have said he was over reaction but he was going to kill Gary if it was the last thing he did. It all started when May was visiting Ash in Pallet town after he lost in the sinnoh league. He was feeling kind of down about losing so May came to cheer him up before he set off on his journey again. they were sitting on a bench together catching up since the last time they saw each other at the Wallace up.

"So then i told glaceon to use ice beam to counter against... Ash are you even listening" may shouted at the boy as she was explaining the finals of the johto grand festival to him.

"yeah i was totally listening" Ash half lied, he was paying attention but his mind kept on wondering to his loss at the sinnoh league. "you told glaceon to use ice shard"

"ice beam" may interrupted " I knew it you weren't paying any attention, you know what happens to people who don't listen" she said in a serious tone

"What?" Ash asked scared wondering what May was going to do to him.

"They get their hats taken away" she said playfully ripping his hat off his head and started running away from him clutching his hat to her chest"

"Oh no you don't" he said chasing after her. He only had to chase after her for a good thirty seconds before he caught up. He then playfully tackled her to the ground as they both laughed. They then saw someone walk towards them with a huge smirk on his face

"So ashy-boy" the person who walk towards them said, revealing himself to be none other than Gary Oak. "I see you got yourself a girlfriend finally, it's about time I thought you were going to die alone"

Ash's face froze in shock, "oh, so you must be friends with Ash, nice to meet you my names May" May said sticking out her hand for a formal introduction before Ash could say anything

Gary's grin grew bigger than it was before "oh so your May, your as hot as Ash described you" Gary replied worsening the situation. "I mean Ash has only gone on and on about you since he meet you, I mean just changing the subject from your smile was hard enough to do let along-"

"We're not dating" Ash finally spoke up recovering from his shock at last. "And Gary what are you talking about?"

"The fact how you never shut up about May"

"I don't talk about her that much"

"Yes you do, even dawn she agrees"

"Why are you talking to Dawn"

"Cause Gary mother fucking Oak does as he pleases"

"Um you guys right here" May chimed in reminding her presents to the two Pickering boys"

"Oh yeah" Gary responded. "Nice to meet you May I'm Gary Oak, I will be the best man at your wedding"

"Gary who said your being the best man at my wedding" Ash interrupted

"Aw so you are getting married, So when' the wedding, can I be the best man"

"NO WE AREN'T GETTING MARRIED!" Ash screamed as he replied getting sick of Gary's antics.

"Well it's nice nice to know how you think about me Ash" May said almost in tears. "Here's your hat back Ash, I think it's time I should start heading back to petalburg"

"wait may-" but it was too late, May ran off in tears in the opposite direction"

Know where we, right, Ash was going to kill Gary. He tricked him into saying that in front of May when Gary knew he liked her. "Look Gary why must you ruin everything for me."

"Look Ash I was just joking around-"

"Just joking around, JUST JOKING AROUND. Is everything just a joke to you, you knew I like and you just have to make everything worse. You knew I liked her, hell you fucking helped me realize that I liked her and what my feelings meant. You knew exactly how I felt about her. How I think it's cute when she smiles, how I love the way she laughs, how she is great with pokemon, how she's most likely gonna be the only person who will deal with how much I love food cause she looks it just as much. Hell I even told you how much the terracotta metal meant to me because this way I always have something that is part of both of her and me-"

"Ash-"

"No Gary don't Ash me I am fucking sick of you-"

"Ash-"

"What is it Gary what is so fucking important that you have to interrupt me?"

"Turn around dummy" As Ash did exactly as Gary said, he locked eyes with May

"May what are you doing back here?" Ash asked the girl who he thought was on her way to back to petalburg

"I forgot my bag" she spoke as picking up said bag off the ground "Did you mean what you just said?" she asked staring directly in his eyes.

"look May I get it you probably don't feel the same and you probably don't like me back and-" May took a full charged at Ash's lips forcing hers to colloid with his.

"I like you too" she said with glee and a smile on your face

"what?" Ash asked making sure he heard her right.

"I said I like you too" She said as they kissed again

Hey, so maybe Ash wasn't going to kill Gary after all

**Hey could you guess please tell me what you think of this because it seriously will make a difference if I continuing writing or not cause I don't want to write something no one likes**


End file.
